


Breathe (MSBY 4 x Reader)

by SimplySunasBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu x Reader - Freeform, Comfort, Depression, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata x Reader - Freeform, MSBY, Sakusa x Reader, bokuto x reader comfort, gender neutral reader, haikyuu comfort, mentions of pee, msby 4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySunasBaby/pseuds/SimplySunasBaby
Summary: A comfort fic I started while I was in a bad place and managed finish recently.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Breathe (MSBY 4 x Reader)

The second you walked through the door of the gym two days ago, they knew something was wrong. You were their light, you kept them sane, you were usually so happy and bubbly. The recent loss was hard on everyone and you were sent into full stress mode. Your mental health was no secret but no one on the team expected you to take the blame, considering yourself a distraction to them. Hinata's big brother instincts had kicked in and he started to give up portions of his lunch so you would eat something. Sakusa spent more time fussing over everyone's health, Atsumu constantly tried to bring a smile to everyone's faces and Bokuto was the clingiest he'd ever been. Everyone seemed to get closer to each other in this troubled time, except for you.

You began to push them away, you stopped annoying Sakusa into paying you attention and rambling his ear off, You stopped hanging off of Bokuto and showering him in affection, you started to brush Atsumu off of you when he leaned in for a hug and when you walked through the exit of the refurbished gym with an uncharacteristically empty expression and stalked straight to your house, without going to dinner with them, they all knew something was up.

This corpse-like feeling hit you out of nowhere and you didn't want to burden your family with your problems. It wasn't that you didn't want to tell them and confide in them it was that you couldn't; your 'inner demons' were so loud lately screaming constant reminders of your insignificance and how little people care for you. Whenever you saw them the only thing you could think of was how much you were probably irritating them. Carrying around these demons was becoming frustrating.

You'd been locked away in your room for days. Thinking it was better that you couldn't burden them. You were flipping from one side to the other and contemplating whether or not peeing was a worth getting up for when you heard a few knocks at your door, they were loud and made a recognisable rhythm but they weren't frantic. Atsumu. It wasn't soft enough to be Sakusa or frantic enough to be Hinata. You had been closer to Bokuto than the other boys, so he had a key.

"Y/N open up sweetie, please, you're killing us here"

us?

"Yeah! We love you Y/N, please let us in" Hinatas voice rang through your house. You couldn't find the will to go to the toilet let alone the will to go all the way downstairs to let them in. Turns out, it wasn't necessary as the lock clicked and your door swung open.

"Y/N!" Bokuto's voice momentarily distracting you from the physical pain. No one talks about the physical effects of depression; the headaches and stomach pains from dehydration, the dizziness from fatigue, the muscle aches and stiffness from not using them. It was agony. You heard several sets of heavy footsteps up your staircase and heard someone rummaging around in your bathroom cabinet. Sakusa. They had all come, your boys all cared enough to come and help. You couldn't hold back the tears anymore, your choked sob alerting them to your whereabouts. You were lifted up and heard shuffling on your sheets. You were placed in the warm lap of who you assumed was Bokuto.

"Let it all out Y/N," said Sakusa, he sounded off, like he didn't really know what to say. It was now that you had a form of relief that your attention was really brought to the physical pains you were feeling. You had a tendency in this state to ignore your body in favour of torturing your mind.

"my legs hurt... and my shoulders" you hummed, curling up tighter to Bokuto who immediately started to rub your shoulder. You heard more footsteps cross the threshold of your bedroom.

"hey y/n, we brought you some water and tsumu brought you some light food that'll be easier to keep down." Hinata's voice was soft and careful, a complete one-eighty from his usual tone, It almost set off the waterworks again. Another pang of pain in your stomach alerted you to the fact that you hadn't gone to the bathroom in two days and you desperately needed it. You wrestled with your conflict for a while, ultimately deciding it would be less embarrassing to ask for help than piss yourself on Bokuto's lap.

"can you help me?" you murmured, your voice was so quiet but they were paying so much attention to you that they never could have missed it. All of them hummed or nodded in response. "can one of you help me to the bathroom?"

You thought they were going to laugh or ignore you but they all seemed deadly serious. Even Atsumu, who was first to offer you a hand. Bokuto helped you stabilize as you got up from his lap and you grabbed Atsumus arm. Atsumu helped you walk to the bathroom and held the door open so that you could waddle your way to the toilet and shakily push your volleyball shorts down. Atsumu let a few tears slip while you were in the bathroom. Atsumu had always been an emotional person and god did he hate that right now. He didn't want you to think you had upset him, you didn't need that right now. He tried to pull himself together while you were busy trying to lean over and put pressure on the right spot for you to actually go.

Atsumu had helped you walk back to the bedroom where Bokuto and the others were. Bokuto looked scared, this was the first time you heard him this quiet around you. You leaned into him as he went back to massaging your aching muscles. You buried your face into his neck and mumbled a thank you. You didn't realise Hinata had left the room until he came back.

" I, uh, I ran you a bath"

"Kou?" you asked into his neck. Bokuto hummed in reply, still not really talking. He was over-emotional, you knew that. Seeing his best friend in your state was painful. "Can you help me?"

He didn't answer, instead getting up with you firmly in his arms and carrying you into the bathroom. He helped you strip down per your own request and basically lifted you into the tub. He used the opportunity to continue working on your sore muscles as this time he could get to them properly. You let out an appreciative hum as he worked out the tension in your shoulders. He pressed a kiss to your shoulder, a show of affection that you didn't think much of. Bokuto had always stirred up particular feelings inside you but you gathered that he never felt that way towards you. You wondered what would happen if you confessed but you were snapped out of a potential downward spiral by Bokuto himself.

"I love you Y/N and it hurts to see you like this. I had no idea how bad it was, I'm sorry I let you go through this. I will fight all of your shitty feelings from now on so that they cant get to you." You chuckled at the image of Bokuto trying to physically fight your emotions. You felt two arms wrap around your shoulders and squeeze you a little. Bokuto returned to massaging shampoo into your hair and put all his focus onto taking care of you.

When you finished, Bokuto helped you dry off and change. He was respectful, being careful not to touch you anywhere that could be deemed inappropriate and apologised afterwards for seeing you naked. He didn't need to apologise though, you trusted him not be a creep. Bokuto guided you to your living room, being extra patient with you, and set you on the couch where Hinata and Osamu were setting food on the coffee table for you. I was light and somewhat easy to keep down. Sakusa had gotten painkillers to ease your muscle pains and headaches and had offered to help you clean your room. You ate what was given to you and settled back on the couch in between Atsumu and Bokuto, both of whom cuddled into you.

"You can talk about it y'know. We all love and care for you" said Atsumu patting your leg and kissing the top of your head.

Maybe, just maybe, it will all be okay.


End file.
